Talk:Tam Song/@comment-2603:9001:30B:D800:A000:C8C:8188:154F-20190718163021
Alright deep breaths Oof this is a fandom we're all family here no one's gonna laugh at you So um remember that old headcanon about Linh visiting Tam's Wanderling and telling him about all that's happened? And remember that i said i maybe might write a oneshot about it? And that I maybe might post it? God Oof. That was like a year ago. Of course no one remembers. But anyway... I did end up writing it and now i will end up posting it right now actually so um you need to promise not to laugh at my writing here goes! Goodbye Again - A Oneshot The tree was beautiful. Wispy branches adorned with silvery leaves danced around the black trunk. Here and there, silver-blue flowers surrounded by thorns were strewn across the canopy. And it shouldn’t have been there. He should have been there instead, laughing and enjoying the Neverseen’s defeat. He shouldn’t have had to pay the price for the rest of them. Linh set down her basket and stopped to admire the Wanderling. He would have loved it, if he had seen it. “How are you today?” She patted the trunk. “It’s a beautiful day. Dex said it’s just right for gardening. You would have liked that. Of course… it would have been more beautiful if you were here. “Quan and Madi didn’t come to the planting. Not that I was expecting them to, just… oh well. We’ll probably run into each other somewhere and they’ll give some lousy excuse that won’t help at all. “The Collective came, though. And the Ruewens, and the Vackers, and the Dizznees, oh and Keefe. And some people who might be part of the Black Swan, I don’t know. And everyone else decided i-it wasn’t worth their time, I guess. “Keefe feels really guilty about what happened. I mean, everyone does, but Keefe the most. You should come back just to slap him and tell him to stop being that way.” A single, rebellious tear snuck down her cheek. “He was making a picture so that you two could color it together. With crayons and everything. And then I’d tell you to stop acting so childish, and Tiergan would laugh and tell us to live like kids a little. Just like we used to do. “Tiergan doesn’t say that anymore, though. He doesn’t laugh much, either. But last week, Dex was reading this story about a spider who tried to collect all the common sense in the world, only in the end he scattered it all and everyone ended up with a bit - you remember, from that book of human folk tales that you gave him? - and Keefe said, ‘Well, we know that story isn’t true, because then I’d have ended up with some - but I didn’t, so common sense must be a genetic thing!’ And Tiergan laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. We all laughed. But then we cried b-because that was such a you thing to say.” Her eyes blurred with held-back tears, but she refused to give in to them. She wanted to savor her time with the Wanderling in a happy way. Only, happy seemed like such a far-off thing these days. “Fitz found your secret mallowmelt recipe, by the way. He made this batch, fresh for you.” She opened the basket and slid the tray out. “They don’t taste the same, though. Not without you. “Biana found out about your crush. She says she needs to move on. I… I guess that’s all we do these days. ‘Move on, am I right?’ That’s what you always said. “Speaking of which, Marella’s really angry at you for dying before she got to confess. You should probably come back soon, she’s already written enough mushy love letters to fill an entire house. She’s still not ready to let go.” Then again, was she any better? The gravestone rested against her feet, a cold weight against her body. It was so small, so simple, so sad. He deserved so much better . He deserved a huge gold tombstone engraved in crystal, telling people what a hero he was and how much he’d be remembered. Not this puny little rock. Then again, it wasn’t like it would bring him back, no matter how elaborate. “Anyways, remember that song you used to sing to me every night? I-I just thought… well, it’s a special occasion, so I figured I’d sing it to you.” She closed her eyes. Hello, starry moonlight eyes, watching me sleep I remember you, do you remember me? The fish are in the garden, the tulips out at sea Goodnight, starry moonlight eyes, watching me sleep. When she finished, the tree was swaying. Sophie always said it was the wind, but Linh could’ve sworn she heard him humming in tune. Then all the tears she’d been holding back came pouring out. “Y-y-you always sang like an a-angel,” Linh whispered as she leaned against the trunk. “H-happy birthday, Tammy. I love you.” THE (very feely) END -Oof